


From the Fracture Verse: Christening

by wintersnight



Series: Fracture Verse and other things [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, This has been on tumblr forever, anon asked, dickjaytim, surprise it's smut, the red bird, tumblr ask, warnings for Jason Todd's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight
Summary: “So…” he’s just a little breathless with both their hands on him, even through the suit, “are you trying to say it’s time to pull over?”





	From the Fracture Verse: Christening

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said:  
_I saw your jaytim batmobile reply and Robin's Redemption so I raise you, Tim 'christening' the Red Bird with Dick and Jay _

When Dick uncovered it in Timmy’s garage, his mouth fell open in shock, and his heart a puddle of nostalgia.

Jay is right on that train, and they absolutely _demand_ Red give them a ride for patrol tonight in Gotham.

N is riding shotty with Hood laying his legs across the backseat (since they’re a _mile_ long and would never fit behind either of their seats).

The night had been a flop until they hit a good case off the Midtown Bypass, and it was a good fight with a _whole_ lot of bad guys they’d been chasing down recently. They took drugs and douchebags off the streets, took a few hits, and rode the _you-did-good-tonight_ from B all the way out of Gotham.

They told B they were going to make a stop by the Cave before dawn and pick-up notes on the next undercover B has ready for them.

They’re in the sticks between the hidden road to the bluffs below Wayne Manor, nothing but forest and nature, when N reaches over in the shadows and slides his gloved fingers over Red’s thigh and grips the inside.

His heart giving an anticipatory pitter-patter, Red Robin’s eyes slide to the side, see N’s got the whiteouts up and his eyes are a little darker than normal in the night. His breath catches when the grin splits Dick’s face wide and white, and a hand from the back has made its way through the space between the door and the seat, another gloved hand palming his hip above the utility belt.

“So…” he’s just a little breathless with both their hands on him, even through the suit, “are you trying to say it’s time to pull over?”

**

The great thing about the redesign? The hatch can slide back just the Batmobile, which means getting out of his suit and gear isn’t _nearly_ as much of a pain in the ass as it could have been. Point to B, not that he’ll ever have to know why.

Still, it doesn’t mean he’s permitted to even get out of his suit before Hood and Nightwing are _on_ him.

And _apparently_ they had time to study all the nifty features B built in his sweet ride because the passenger seat clicks to the side and the console literally fits down into the base of the car somewhere.

Hood is on him from the back, already taking the deactivated harness out of his hand at the same time he shoves his tongue past Red’s lips, kissing him with biting, sensual _desperation_ while he’s shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and putting the holsters down next.

Nightwing shoves gloves and gauntlets to the floor board and takes off his utility belt. In tandem, the older vigilantes turn him, find catches, have the tunic off him in a hot minute.

Red manages to paw at the zipper and almost rip the Nightwing suit halfway down Dick’s chest while losing himself in Jay’s mouth, pulling that catch with the other.

How he ends up with his legs around Dick’s hips and the backrest of his seat clicked to the side (so he can mouth at Jay’s bare torso and wiggle his hand inside the body suit to palm that mouth-watering _cock_) is really just the mechanics of his brain and how much his boyfriends _love_ having sex in the most precarious spots.

Especially when there was a potential to get _caught_.

Still, he’s never been more grateful in his _life_ that Dick has a few packets of lube stashed in his suit before the blue and black is worked down to his knees and Dick sighs as his cock flops free, hard and leaking and _fuck, yes please_.

Tim gets to wrap his other free hand around around the base and work his hips the best he can with his suit and boots restricting him at the ankles.

Jay gets his own suit down enough to toss the armored jock and shove his boxers down so Tim can make a noise before he starts mouthing at the shaft.

Jay’s gives him a “fuck yeah, Baby Bird, lookit how **hard** I am fa’ ya,” and taps the tip right against his cheek.

Without looking away, his tongue lapping above Jay’s fist, he takes one of the packets from his stomach where Dick left them, has to arch his back for balance so he can use both hand to open it, ready to slick up so he could start working a finger in himself, get himself all _kinds_ of ready.

“_Fuck no_,” Jay snarls, snatching the packet out of his hand, “yer gonna _Gimmie. That. Ass_, Timmy. Oh yeah ya are, you feel me?”

Dick absolutely pulls him from sucking at the base of Jay’s bare cock to shoves their mouths together, muffling his whine, eating at him, sucking at his tongue, walking his hands right up Tim’s chest to thumb his nipples and make his thighs twitch with the abrupt, sharp pleasure spiking in his brain pan.

Jay reaches between them to pull his cock, a few warm, tight strokes, then switched to Dick, hand getting more _wet_ with them.

Dick moans in his mouth, pulls of him with a “_fuck_!” and turns literally an inch to retaliate and lick right around the head of Jay’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth to suck.

The deep groan from above them is just _perfect_.

“Nu-hu,” Jay grits out even as he’s palming the back of Dickie’s head and giving him a little _more_, “I’m gonna _eat_ that ass like it’s Sunday mother_fucking_ Dinner, Baby Bird, and you’s two are gonna move it right here s’ I can get at Dick’s ass too, yeah? Gonna be my _good_ boys ain’t cha?”

The grip changes back to his cock, making Tim jerk with his ankles still trapped and thigh around Dick’s hips.

“I would really, _really_ like,” he pants out on a groan, a plan clicking into place, but it gives him an opportunity to nudge his head below Dick’s and lick out at the vein on the underside of Jay’s cock, “if we could maybe do both of you in me at the same time? I mean, _fuck_ that would be amazing.”

Dick’s eyes shoot open, and without pause, Jay still thrusting in his mouth at lazy roll, quirks a brow in a way that is decidedly _naughty_. With his mouth full, he can’t celebrate properly, but can shove his hips harder into their smaller boyfriend.

Jay, however, does the talking for both of them.

“Yeah, Baby Boy, I feel that, too. How fucking _good_ we’re gonna fill up Timmy’s sweet ass. Our lil’ Birdie gonna believe in _heaven_ after we fuck ‘em out.”

And Jay pulls all the way out of Dick’s mouth, the panting eldest Robin giving a final lick.

“We gotta get you nice and ready, Timmy, _fuck_, you’re going to feel _amazing_,” and the half-hoarse quality to his voice makes Tim’s cock fucking _throb_.

His boyfriends don’t even bother getting his boots off, preferring to keep his legs a little _restrained_. It gives them all the excuse to lift and manhandle him into whatever crazy position they get into next.

The passenger seat is clicked back, the head rest shoved forward, so they can lay him over it for Jay to eat him out after all. He changes it up to suck Dick instead, stuffing his mouth around the half screams because _really_, they’re out in the middle of the _woods_.

(And _no_, he’s not going to be thinking about Dick sitting bare-ass on his dash the next time he’s in a high-speed chase. _Nope_._ Not at all._)

But even he can’t tone it down when Jay’s got three fingers deep and adds a fourth, making him choke on Dick’s cock, his back arching, rearing up to call out, and shove his hips back.

“Please please please I’m ready, I’m ready,” he chants while Jay fucks his fingers in _deep_, plays with his spot, makes him almost _sob_.

Dick slides up on the dashboard, directs his cock back in Tim’s mouth to shut him up, “not quite _yet_, Baby Bird. We’re, _oh, that feels amazing_, not ready. We’ve got to make sure you’re nice and open if you’re going to take both of us.”

Tim closes his eyes, fights not to _whine_ with how _hot_ Dick makes it sounds, just shoves himself further down, chokes himself and still keeps _going_.

“Oh fuck, oh **fuck**! Timmy!!” And just like he wants, Dick’s thighs tremble, his hips jolting into Tim’s face, shoves himself in the last inch in so the youngest of them is taking him all the way _down_.

Dick is moaning without stopping, framing Tim’s face and shifting minutely to fuck the tightness of his throat.

“Jesus _fuck_, Big Wing, Baby Bird tryin’ ta suck yer will ta _live_ out through yer cock?”

With the jarring smack to Timmy’s ass, Dickie pulls out and helps Jay manhandle their smaller boyfriend, moving the seat so Dick can have Tim’s legs around his hips while Jay moves the back rest out of the fucking way and threads his legs through Dick’s, helps hold their sex-haired Red Robin sandwiched him between him. The eldesr Robins suck and lick and mouth at him from front and back, lift him up together so they can rub the tips against his wet, stretched entrance.

Between their mouths chasing his, Tim begs and pleads and threatens, wiggles his hips down, tries to get them at least _started_, holds on to the back of Jay’s neck and reaches to pump Dick’s wet cock.

He’s the one that lubes them both up, wraps his palms around them, moans out when Jay bites his jugular and Dick shoves his tongue in for a taste.

And since Nightwing and the Red Hood have their own type of secret language, it’s only a flicker of eyebrows before they’re in agreement, and, together, start lower him slowly.

Jay arches his hips up to breach Timmy first, being easy when he starts sliding in, moaning with how fucking _good_ Baby Bird feels around him. He’s halfway in, Timmy’s head thrown back over his shoulder when Dickie’s nudging right beside him, trying to be so fucking _careful_, trying to make sure they don’t hurt their bird.

Tim goes tense between them when the stretch hits an _all time high_. His back arches unconsciously, biting down on his lip hard enough to bleed. Even if he keeps his head back on Jay’s shoulder, turns a little so it isn’t so _obvious_, Dick still stops not even halfway in, eyes darting over.

“Timmy,” Dick stays still, _so still_, and it’s so difficult when he’s shaking, when it’s all so fucking _good_.

“Check in, Sweets,” Jay nudges against his throat.

“F-Full...I just-need a minute,” but Jay turns his face so they can see it, so Dick can thumb the blood away and give him gentle kisses. A hand slides down his chest, thumbs idly at the nubs, makes circles, pinches lightly while another hand moves over his thigh, palms the base of his half-hard cock, makes him moan against Dick’s mouth.

They work him back up just _that fast_, shifting minutely, Jay sucking on his jugular, growing into his _skin_, and Dick gives him just an edge of teeth on his collar bone while the night sounds around them, and he just really needs to be able to at least _walk_ when this is all said and done. When he’s finally ready, panting and gripping them helplessly, he tightens his thighs around Dick’s hips, grips Jay’s ass and uses his knees to rise up on them, and slowly sink back _down_ with these stupidly high-pitched _noises_.

Jay and Dick finally take some pity and move with him, moan and curse with each roll of hip, drowning in so much available _skin_.

And they come apart together while the rhythms is drives on, when mouths are taken, and it’s so _hot_ to watch Jay mouthfuck Dick over his shoulder, has to bite down on _something_ when they’re absolutely _killing_ him. But all he gets are noises in his mouth and against his skin, hands all over his body, taking him _higher_, mapping out scars and sensitive spots, owning his body, making him _theirs_ over and over.

“Fuck, _fuck_,” a bat screeches above them, but Tim’s cock is _throbbing_ for release.

“Not yet,” Jay pants against the back of his neck, “jus’ a lil’ _more_, Sweets.”

He feels like sobbing in reply, feels like they might just _break_ him.

Instead, it takes true acrobatic talent and vigilante flexibility to move the three of them to the backseat where Jay lies back and Dick is between both their legs. Muscles bunch under his back, and Jay’s thighs hold his open, thrusts up into him in tandem with Dick.

The two of them can move deeper and _harder_ like this, Dick’s hands gripping his hips, Jay’s long arms wrapped around him, holding him still to just _take_.

He’s so far gone, his cock so _hard_, his body open, all he can do is lay in their grip and let them work him _faster_, give him _more_.

(His brain pan spits out it’s more than he can take, it’s _toomuchtoomuchmoremoremore_.)

His eyes are wet with the pleasurable/painful edge, crying out in Dick’s mouth or into Jay’s palm when he’s getting just _this side_ of too loud (because B has things like _cameras_ in the woods and they are already _very_ late).

“Fuck, Baby, _fuck_,” Jay snarls against his neck, damp with sweat and the effort to hold _back_, “gonna come soon, fill ya up right _nice_, ain’t we, Dickie?”

Without stopping, Dick threads fingers in his hair, pulls just enough to set off sparks of pain down his spine, pulsing through his cock and ass, earning another noise for them, his body getting _tighter_ while they’re giving him the fucking _of his life_.

Dick kisses him hard and _dirty_, shoving his tongue in, nudging his knees just _that much_ closer to get in as deep as he possibly can.

“He’s getting so _tight_, Jay, I can’t take much more.”

And like they planned it, both vigilantes draw their hips back, give him a full second to breathe–

–and fuck back into him, all the way to the _hilt_.

They shift, Jay in and Dick out, working him in a whole different kind of tandem, changing it _up_ while he writhes helplessly between them, eyes spilling over, hand trying to wiggle between his chest and Dick’s so he can _at least_ jerk himself off.

But Jay uses his knees to fuck up with a punishing thrust against his spot that leaves him _screaming._

“Come on our cocks, or not at all,” Dick growls and shoves his thighs _up_ against his chest, opens him up so wide.

“Y-You’re killing me! _Fuck, let me come!”_

Even if he’s mindblown beyond recognition, he still sees the wink Dick directs over his shoulder and has a brief moment of _clarity_.

Because the teasing is apparently _done_.

Two sets of hands cover his hips and ass, hoisting him up just another _inch_.

“Perfect,” Dick purrs just before he fucks back in _viciously_.

The final round has him fighting against the overwhelming pleasure every time they pound back inside him, hit the deepest part of his body, fuck him like there’s _no_ tomorrow. It’s animalistic and ferocious, it’s two seasoned, dangerous men taking their pleasure from him without pause, without mercy. He’s going to be bruised tomorrow in the _best_ of ways–

–if they don’t, in fact, kill him.

He finally, _finally_ gets his reprieve when Dick wraps a hand around his cock and pumps him in time with their thrusts, earning them a scream Jay has to muffle with his hand.

Tim clings to the Red Hood’s forearm, eyes rolling back, pinned when the dam finally _breaks_. Jay’s hips stutter, the body under him arching, the chest vibrating when he comes, panting out, “_Fuck_, Baby, take it, _take it_,” and fucks against Dick’s cock to wring the last of his orgasm.

When Jay gives _in_, Dick moans, the sensitive head of his cock covered with Jay’s come, and he gives a few hard pumps to get Tim bucking up into his hand, thrashing and throbbing and _oh so ready_.

“That’s it, Timmy, that’s it. Come for us. Just let go and _come_,” those blue eyes riding the edges of bliss, twists his wrist, jerking Tim’s sensitive head, gives a few hard, rapid thrusts to drive the youngest _over_.

Tim screams behind Jay’s hand, body locking down on them, getting so _tight_, already so_ wet_ with Jay’s come, and the tense, tight pressure in his abdomen _explodes_. Dick is staring him down, moaning when come splashes over their chests and abdomen, works him roughly down from his high and shoves his hips forward, buries himself to _hilt_ and adds his release to Jay’s.

The three of them lay on his back seat, whines and whimpers, and post-orgasmic high taking the strength out of bodies hardened by the cape and cowl life. Twitching thighs and shifting hips, the slow, wet drag as Dick pulls out of him first and Jay eases out next, making a complete mess of his back seat.

It’s not comfortable manhandling him around in the car, but he has just a little time to float, laying on top Jay with his cape thrown over their bare bodies while Dick makes it a literal magic trick when he wiggling back in to the Nightwing suit.

Jay rubs a hand down his back under his cape, and puts a comm in his ear. He hits up B with a little _sorry, took too long, see ya tamarrow, yeah?_ while Dick fixes the driver’s seat and the hatch slides back over them, cutting them off from the night. He has to adjust the seat to take his longer legs into account, but fires the engine and turns right around to head back into Gotham proper.

Tim is fucked out enough that he doesn’t remember the ride back to his underground parking garage, but the hatch slides back again and Dick is leaning over to manhandle him off of Jay’s chest, wrapping his cape around his bare body while Jay shrugs back into the Red Hood bodysuit. He gets carried up the stairs while he noses against Dick’s neck and just _sighs_.

A hot bath helps the mess they’ve made of his ass, the coffee he gets and super warm cuddle session on the couch are really part of the reason he keeps these two around.

But the next time the world of bad guys has gotten _real_, when it’s live or die, fly by night, stand the fuck up and _fight_, he’s going to take the Red Bird–

And hand out justice with a _smile _on his face.


End file.
